


The Witch

by OhStarsandGarters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Death, Deatheaters, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Other, Owls, Teasing, fall - Freeform, may be a sex scene, relationships not mentioned in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsandGarters/pseuds/OhStarsandGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coming-of-age story with Calliope Morden, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, the Marauders, Anton Yaxley and Xenicia Nyx Wendelin.  This story is full of love and hate, evil and good, pain and pleasure along with some heartbreak, but some funny moments as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as cannon as I can make it (seeing as I have only seen the movies twice and read the books two or three times). So please don't hate. I don't like haters. I have created some of the characters, but the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and its respective characters belong to J.K.Rowling whom I respect wholeheartedly. The things that are not cannon have been invented by moi and I would appreciate any corrections anyone can give me as to their correctness.

The walls of the castle made it look more like a fortress as it stood, towering, over the vast dark lake. The brief flashes of light cast by the lightning from the overhanging storm clouds gave a sense of the ethereal to the whole scene.

Every year on this day at this exact hour, wizarding children from all over Europe begin their yearly studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For the majority of the students, this was yet another year, for others, this was just the beginning.

Calliope Morden stood as the little boat came to a stop. Following the other children she gracefully hopped out. She was a dainty, little girl with wavy brown hair that almost reached her waist. Her face was pale, open and honest.

Hagrid, the game keeper, led Calliope and the other first-year students up a dirt pathway and through the huge doors of Hogwarts.

The huge man told them to wait and he left the way they had just come in.

The entryway was massive and ornately decorated with plasterwork and tapestries and portraits that moved. Some of the other students thought this amazing, but Calliope was not surprised. In her family estate, half of the painting would never shut up.

Calliope heard a low whistle erupt from behind her. With a start, she whipped around to see a sickly-thin girl, who was a good five inches shorter than herself, with super-curly hair that stuck out at all angles and big green eyes staring at the ceiling.

The girl caught Calliope's gaze and blushed, covering her face with her hands. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I forget myself sometimes."

Calliope smiled and was about to reply when another girl, trailed by a boy with very greasy hair, pushed her way to the other girl's side. "Wendy," she announced, "I found Severus."

"Hiya, Lily," said Wendy, lowering her hands.

The girl called Lily turned to Calliope, "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus."

The boy with greasy hair nodded shyly.

"I-I-I'm C-Calliope M-M-Morden," stuttered Calliope.

Wendy gave a little start when Calliope said her last name, but covered up as if she had not heard anything out of the ordinary. Instantly, Calliope wondered just how much the other girl knew.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" The boy named Severus asked.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know," Calliope said, but it was far from the truth. The Mordens, like the infamous Black family, were a family of closet Dark Wizards and all of them had come from the House of Slytherin. Any member that was not sorted into Slytherin was disowned.

Inwardly, Calliope shuddered. Her father had never been very close to her since her mother had died. Ludovic Morden was stern - any action of his daughters that was even the slightest bit out of line was dealt with quickly and in a very distant manner.

"I really hope," Lily was saying, "that I get put in Gryffindor. And we all know that because Wendy is so smart and outgoing that she is going to be in Ravenclaw whether she wants to or not."

Wendy blushed, "Now, now. My parents were both brilliant people - very wise and knowledgeable - and my mother was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Gryffindor. So," she turned to her greasy-haired friend, "no telling, right Severus?"

The greasy-haired boy looked very uncomfortable and Calliope did not blame him. She would not want to get stuck between Wendelin and Lily if they ever got into an argument. And, besides, Severus looked like he really did not want to offend either one of them.

Luckily for Severus, it was then that the first-years were led into the Great Hall.

There were four main tables closest the door and each of those were loaded with students. At the far end there was another table where all the teachers were seated.

Most of the students looked as if they could care less about the Sorting and were looking forward to a hearty dinner, which Calliope realized was actually what she wanted most right then. But, there were others who were craning their necks to catch sight of siblings or friends in the small mass of younger students.

The Sorting began.

The first-years were called upon alphabetically and were led up to a stool where an ugly, old hat was placed on their heads and called out the House in which that student would spend the rest of their time at Hogwarts.

Margret Abelard was the first name called followed by several 'A's. Then came the 'B's.

A good-looking boy with dark hair walked up to the stool and sat down. Before the hat went over his eyes, he sent Wendelin a huge smile. She replied with a scowl that Calliope hoped would never be aimed at her. But it did not seem to bother the boy.

Calliope knew the boy by the reputation of his last name only. The Black's were a family that even Ludovic Morden feared and respected. If he was anything at all like the rest of his family, Calliope knew that she would never like him.

Surprisingly, he was Sorted into Gryffindor. As he hopped off the stool and made his way to the cheering Gryffindor table, he sent Wendy another huge grin which was ignored by the sickly-thin girl.

Narcissa Black, cousin of Sirius Black, was called and was Sorted into Sytherin.

Lily Evans was Sorted into Gryffindor.

A Remus Lupin was called and Sorted into Gryffindor. He smiled shyly at Wendy as he walked to the Gryffindor table and she gave him an energetic thumbs-up.

Then, Calliope Morden was called.

Shakily, Calliope walked the few steps to the stool and sat down. She could see that the Great Hall was much larger than she had originally thought and that there were many more people there than it had seemed. She felt faint, but then the hat was placed over her head.

The voice in her ear (which Calliope attributed to the hat) debated the pros and cons of putting her in specific Houses and spent a long while doing so.

Then the Sorting Hat decided.

"We have to be the strangest group of friends," Wendy was saying through a mouthful of a chocolate bar that one of her guardians had sent her.

The four friends: Lily, Severus, Calliope and Wendy, were all sitting on one of the many benches that lined Hogwarts' largest courtyard - which was moderately full of students on this lovely day. It was fall and the soft breeze flitted gently across their faces and lifted their hair. The air smelled of apples and newly-fallen rain. 

In the three years, Calliope had known Severus, Lily and Wendy her life had definitely improved. She was enjoying every moment of her time at Hogwarts. Of course, her father had been furious when he discovered her House placement, but he soon cooled down when her grades remained steadily at the top of her class.

Unlike the lonely summers at home, the winter months at Hogwarts were filled with joy and friendship and adventure.

For Hogwarts was unlike most schools in as many ways as you could list with its moving staircases and talking paintings. But, as a school of witchcraft and wizardry, it was also home to many dangerous things - both animal and magical alike. One could as easily bump into a curse as walk from one room to another.

The classes were just as unpredictable as the castle. Once, on a very recent occasion, a student had been attacked by a groupie during a class and had spent the better part of a week in the hospital wing.

Luckily, Calliope had never had an accident. Wendy, on the other hand, seemed to have one daily. Anyone who did not know Wendy's extraordinarily cautious nature, they would assume that she went looking for trouble. And Calliope thought so the first week that she knew the other girl, but she soon discovered that Wendy just had horribly rotten luck. For Wendy, if anything could go wrong, it certainly would without fail. Severus seemed to run into trouble almost as often as Lily did - which was almost never. He only ever had problems with other students.

Calliope had grown close to her three friends during her stay at Hogwarts, but found herself silently agreeing with Wendy...

They DID make a very strange group.

Lily was in Gryffindor and was as brave as she was beautiful. She was a kind soul and very observant. Her long brown hair was always in place and her bright green eyes always glowed with her zest for life.

Wendy, the only Ravenclaw the Calliope was acquainted with, was quiet and sweet, while able to make friends easily. She got along with everyone and was quite a favorite among the teachers for her exceptional work ethic and desire to learn and help wherever she could. Her brain was a steel trap - Wendy never forgot anything.

Unlike what she had hoped, the Sorting Hat had placed Calliope in Hufflepuff. After writing to her father about her placement, she had waited for several weeks for a reply. Dutifully, she sent in her grades and letters about how much fun Hogwarts was, but her father had remained silent - a key sign that he was very angry. 

Severus, of course, was in Slytherin. Unlike Lily, his gangly form and black eyes gave no indication as to the cunning and clever brain that rested beneath his greasy, black hair. In addition to that, Severus adored Lily - something that the green-eyed girl was oblivious to, though Calliope could not see how as Severus practically followed her around like a puppy dog.

"Yes, you do make a strange group," said a voice and the four friends whipped around to face the owner in surprise. When they saw him, Wendy muttered something under her breath about bad luck before grinning and greeting to owner as coolly as she could.

There was one person who loved Lily more than anyone else and that was James Potter - one of the very few people Wendy and Lily seemed completely unable to get along with. 

Potter, a Gryffindor of the same year as Lily, had a tendency to strut around Hogwarts like he owned the place and everyone in it. 

In short, he was a bully.

And none of them liked him.

He had three friends that were constantly at his side. The one closest to Wendy was a good-looking, black haired boy called Sirius Black. He winked at Wendy and she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

Standing behind Sirius was the brown haired, eagle-eyed Remus Lupin. His angular face always looked drawn and ill and he was not the sort that did much of anything physical. Lupin kept his head down and did his best to be a good student. 

Quivering behind Remus was Peter Pettigrew. He looked like a rat in every sense of the word and it was Calliope's personal opinion that he merely hung around James just to keep from being picked on.

"But, it wouldn't be as strange a group if you went out with me, Lily," James was saying with a not-so-subtle sly smile on his face. James' dark hair, although clean, was always mussed and looked as if he had forgotten to comb it for several weeks. But, the four friends knew better, Potter liked to ruffle his hair to make it look like he had just gotten off his broomstick.

Potter was Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Seeker. And he was arguably the best that Hogwarts had seen in a very long time.

Lily huffed and glared at him, "I wouldn't go out with you, James Potter, if my life depended on it."

There were people staring now, but none of them were teachers - ones who could put an instant stop to things if a fight broke out (as often happened due to Severus' intense hatred of James and Sirius). The last time a fight had broken out, Severus had been hexed and Sirius had walked away with the bloody nose that Lily had given him.

"Is there a problem?"

Again, the four friends whipped around to face another voice that they recognized. 

This time it was Anton Yaxley, a Slytherin prefect. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and took pride in taking as many points off of Potter and his friends as he could. As much as the companions enjoyed that, they felt badly for Gryffindor who sometimes lost up to fifty points in one confrontation.

Yaxley was a tall, burly sort of boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and cold, grey eyes. Three years ago, when Calliope had met him, Yaxley had a deep voice for someone his age. Although it did not seem possible, his voice had deepened to the point where it was almost frightening - which was fitting for Slytherin prefect.

"No, thank you, Anton," Wendy said, straightening her robes and dragging Severus (who had been slowly losing his temper) away from Potter. "I think everything is just fine. Thanks, though." She gave a cheerful wave and motioned for her friends to follow her into the castle.

When Wendy finally came to a stop, she collapsed against one of the walls of the castle, shaking.

Lily knelt next to her, "You all right?"

Nodding, Wendy muttered something about luck again.


End file.
